


White-Blond Wedding

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	White-Blond Wedding

"An invitation to Draco's wedding?" Harry waved the parchment in Severus's direction, though Severus didn't seem to be paying any attention. "Can you even imagine how insufferable he'll be? Let alone his parents."

Without looking up Severus replied, "I can actually. If you recall I went to Ms Granger's wedding." _Then_ he fixed Harry with a look.

Harry winced. Molly had been rather insufferable in the months leading up to Ron's wedding. More than once Ron had insisted Harry accompany him out for a pint or three to take the edge off. "The Weasleys do tend to overdo things, don't they?"

"Mmm," Severus agreed. "Surely if I could suffer through that, you'll be able to manage this."

"I suppose supper will make it worth it." Harry assumed they would have house-elves catering and whatever Hermione said, they could cook.

"We have to purchase a gift for the couple as well."

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned. "What do you buy for the prat who has everything? A sterling silver cockring?"

They stared at each other a moment.

"No," Severus said firmly.

"Silver dildo?"

Severus raised an eyebrow but Harry only grinned more widely.

"I know. Silver buttplug!" 

"You are perverse," Severus said but a smile was playing at the corner of his mouth.

"You love it." Harry leaned over and pressed a kiss to Severus's cheek, five o'clock shadow rough against his lips.

"I do."


End file.
